Mega Madness
Mega Madness is a new fighting game created by SpongeBob100 Storyline It is the year 20XX, a new tournament suddley materilized from an unknown force called "MEGA MADNESS GOVERNATION". The goverment of the United Nations called Jack and Patricia to investigate this mystery. It turns out none other than Scumocide, who collaborated with Azazel and he is responsable for the creation of the Tournament, he also pulled partecipants from other worlds to gather a large battle. The future of our world is now at the hands of the warriors! Gameplay The Gameplay is similar to Killer Instinct, but with the Cubits (from the Mixels) come into play. This game is a fighting genre with traditional combo based gameplay. It also have the new Cubit Mix Fusion with the new Cubit Meter. When your Cubit Meter is charged up halfway, you can choose one of the two other characters to mix into your Mix Form & when your Cubit Meter is fully charged, your character can mix with both other characters into a Powerful Max for an Ultra Combo, but this is optional if you want to preform an Ultra Combo in your Normal Form, Mix Form or your Max Form. Modes *Arcade Mode **Normal Mode ***Choose your Destiny (Number of Opponents) ****Novice (6) ****Beginner (Easy 7) ****Fighter (Normal 8) ****Master (Hard 9) ****Champion (Master 10) ****Legend (11) **Rivals Mode *Vs. Mode/Multiplayer Mode **Player vs COM **2 Player Mode **COM Vs. COM **All Out Brawl / Extended Mode (3-D Mode) ***3 Player Mode ***4 Player Mode ***COM VS. COM *Training Mode *Options **Subtitles On/Off **Difficulty Novice/Easy/Normal/Hard/Master/Legendary *Extra **Story Mode Cutscenes **Rival Mode Cutscenes **Colour Variant/Costume Vault **Custom Color Editor Characters DLC (Myth War) DLC (Revival of N) DLC (Steven Wives) DLC (NMA Series) Those hidden characters can be unlocked by using their respective character. Stages *Jack's Stage - Grassy Fields *Patricia's Stage - Beautiful Forest *Layla's Stage - Haunted House *Steven's Stage - Hectare City *Joseph Belmont and Mavis's Stage - Transylvania *ChanChan's Stage - Pokemon Stadium *Dr. EggPlankton's Stage - EggPlankton's Lair *Uberhaxornova's Stage - TheCreatureHub Game Room *John's Stage - John's House *Robo's Stage - Robotropolis *Tam Tam's Stage - Aztec Waterfalls *Cham Cham's Stage - Aztec Ruins *SpongeJack-X20's Stage - Bikini Laboratory Inc. *PatrickJack-X20's Stage - Outside Bikini Laboratory Inc. *Goku's Stage - World Martial Arts Tournament *Vegeta's Stage - The Plains *Unten's Stage - Fantendo World *Aingeru's Stage - The Heavens *Dean Brawl's Stage - Junkyard Arena *Brie May's Stage - Rebel Outpost *Tank Miles' Stage - Army Base *Devin Explosion's Stage - Demolition Site *Steel's Stage - Futuristic Tower *Lita Magic's Stage - Magic School *Pearl White's Stage - Skunk Plains *Jessica Blood's Stage - Speed Demons of Hell *Luna Fey's Stage - Moon Palace *Billmore's Stage - Long Passage Headquarters *Raphael's Stage - Willamette Mall *Hei, Stockgil, and Jyazu's Stage - The Shrine *Vivi, Starla, and Ellis Stage - Mirror World *Fredrerick Diamond's Stage - Fire Mountain *Gingka Storm and Donato Strange - Apocalyptic City *Oscar South and Judgement Day - Steve Assistant's Lab *Bruce and Andrew - Duck Street *Steve Caraway and Wally's Stage - Swordopolis *Steven III's Stage - Neo Hectare City *Marionette's Stage - Freddy's Pizzarea *Jesse's Stage - Maximum Mayhem *Reiko Hinomoto's Stage - Rumble Roses Ring *Princess Kitana's Stage - The Courtyard *Angela's Stage - Altena *Vanossgaming's Stage - gm_construct *Wreedle Brothers' Stage - Plumbers' Base *Orgalorg's Stage - Negative World *Samurai Head's Stage - Tengurila *Android 16's Stage - Dr. Gero's Hidden Base *JonTron's Stage - Jon's Balcony *Juggernaunt's Stage - Construction Site *Goenitz's Stage - Temple of the Wind *Cyberdemon's Stage - Hell *R.O.B.'s Stage - Stack-Up *K' and Whip's Stage - Grand Cannon *Android 18's Stage - Cell Games *Ice Man's Stage - Antartic Base *Captain Falcon' Stage - Mute City *Magneto's Stage - Space Station *Birdie's Stage - The Bathroom *Firebrand's Stage - Graveyard *Huitzil and Pyron's Stage - Phantom Train *Piraka Chaos - Ancient Aztec City *Mad Light - Lighthouse Lair *Pure Brachion - Bull Ring *Jaguar Fetales - Felidae Temple *Victor Motors - Dystopian Streets *Reidak - Reidak's Desert, Reidak's Bastion *Hakann - Hakann's Volcano, Hakann's Pit *Vezok - Vezok's Coastline, Vezok's Deluge *Zaktan - Zaktan's Jungle, Zaktan's Chamber *Avak - Avak's Stronghold, Avak's Dynamo *Thok - Thok's Mountain, Thok's Grotto *Metal Jack - Space Colony ARK *Craig the Hedgehog - Gym *Parkisha the Skunk - City Streets *Vermilion the HedgeCat - Sports Park *Yin the HedgeSkunk - Cosmic Eye *Congar - Midtown Park *Kineticlops - Atomic Island *Dreaded Z - Castle Colossus *Darkside - Dark Peaks *Scumoside - Death Base Costumes These costumes can be unlocked by beating Arcade with a character. Some characters when wearing, alters their appearance. Most notably Goenitz who uses a female voice and appearance when wearing the costume. The most outnumbered amount of costumes is R.O.B. *Jack - True Ogre Form / Downfall Outfit *Patricia - Rainbow Power Form / Classic Form (Without Wings) / Downfall Outfit *Layla - Succubus Witch Attire / Downfall Outfit *Steven Star - Enforces Attire *Joseph - Retro Simon Outfift/Richter Belmont *ChanChan - JigglyChan (Jigglypuff and Hitmonchan Fusion) *Dr. EggPlankton - Chum Beater Robot Suit *Uberhaxornova - Gumby Outfit *John - 10th Doctor (Doctor Who) *Robo - Benimaru *SpongeJack-X20 - Retro SpongeJack-100 *PatrickJack-X20 - Retro PatrickJack-434 *Goku - GT Outfit *Vegeta - Saiyan Saga Outfift *Unten - UNT3N *Aingeru - Ager *Dean - Futuristic Outfit *Brie - Catsuit Outfit *Tank - Heavy Steel Armor Outfit *Devin - Ultimate Bomb Outfit *Steel - Upgraded Version *Lita - Master Sorceress *Pearl - Full Anthropomorphic Skunk Form *Jessica - Speed Demon Outfit *Luna - Psychic Armor Outfit *Billmore - WWII Soldier Attire *Raphael Star - Edenian Ones *Hei Kazama - Hooded Attire *Vivi Lars - Luise Meyrink Outfift *Fredrerick - Neo Fredrerick *Gingka Storm - Topless *Oscar South - Professor South *Steve - Key Master *Wally Ryan - Gold Knight *Steven III - Enforcers Attire *Stockgil - Goemon Ishikawa *Marionette - Sad Puppet (Five Nights at Candy's) *Reiko Hinomoto - Rowdy Reiko *Princess Kitana - MK9 Outfit/Reverent Queen *Vanossgaming - Owlman (Batman Outfit) *Wreedle Brothers - Plumbers Attire *Orgalorg - Giygas *Starla - Aurora, Major Fairy of the North *Ellis Lostness - Masked Witch *Bruce Blazestar - Project 7 Outfit *Andrew Stardrop - Shinjiro Iron *Donato Strange - Dr. Stange's Outfit *Christian Lead - Female Christian *Riddler Phantasm - The Riddler *Judgement Day - Prototype *Samurai Head - Tengu Mask *Ingrid - Midnight Bliss Outfift *Juggernaut - Ultimate Juggernaut *Goenitz - Goeniko *Cyberdemon - Doom 3 Outfift *Akuma - Shin Akuma *R.O.B. - Virtual Boy, Wii, DS, Wii U, 3DS, Gamecube, SNES (International), Super Famicon (Japan) *K' - Another K *Android 18 - Bikini *Ice Man - Captain N version *Captain Falcon - Original F-Zero Look *Magneto - X-Men Evolution Look *Q - Iron Mask *Birdie - Street Fighter 1 Look *Mavis - Frandre Scarlet *Firebrand - Armored Firebrand *Huitzil - Aztec Form *Whip - Soldier Outfift *Pyron - Fire Lord *Jyazu - Gozu, Mezu *Piraka Chaos - War Golem *Mad Light - Cyborg *Pure Brachion - Anthro Bull *Jaguar Fetales - Anthro Jaguar *Victor Motors - Engineer *Reidak - Egyptain Pharaoh *Hakann - Magma Form *Vezok - Anthro Shark *Zaktan - Saurian *Avak - Stone Watcher *Thok - Ice Form *Metal Jack - Brute Transformation / Neo Metal Jack *Craig the Hedgehog - Heavyweight Wrestler *Parkisha the Skunk - Toxic Hazmat Suit *Vermilion the HedgeCat - Racer Outfit *Yin the HedgeSkunk - Cartoon Outfit *Congar - Cyborg / Ice Form *Kineticlops - Amphibian *Dreaded Z - Mr. Zero / First Defeat (Damaged & Withered Form) *Darkside - Anthro Dragon *Scumocide - Callisto *Azazel - N/A *K9999 - Tetsuyo Shima *Angel - Female Wrestler *Ika Musume - Inkling *K' John - Biker Outfift *Yen Sid - Gandarf *Vanessa - Spy Attire *Stocking Rose - Stocking Anarchy Outfit/Beach Bikini/Evil Stocking Rose *Kung Fu Girl - Evil Kung Fu Girl MKII *Scissorwoman Jemina - Harley Quinn (Batman) *Mina Majikina - Pyrrha Alexdra (Soul Calibur V) *Splash Woman - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Carol - Lady X (Rumble Roses) *Fiona Blazela - *Jeff Fischer - *Fu - *Steve Smith *Max - *Toshi Yoshida - Cubit Power Forms Mix Forms Max Forms Rivalries TBA Cutscenes Mega Madness/Cutscenes Soundtrack * Un-Gravitify - Opening Theme * ME!ME!ME! - Opening Theme (Japanese) * Deadpool Theme - Menu * Killer Instinct (Xbox One) Character Select Screen - Character Select * Splatoon Credits - Custom Color Editor * Bionicle 3 Web of Shadows - Caught Up in a Dream - Jack's Theme/Grassy Fields * Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Fiji - Paraiso Mix (Eternal Paradise) - Patricia's Theme/Beautiful Forest * Tekken Tag Tournament - Unknown Theme - Layla's Theme/Haunted House *Set The World On Fire - Steven Star's Theme/Hectare City * Prologue - Joseph Belmont and Mavis's Theme/Transylvania * Pokemon OR/AS - Battle! Rival - ChanChan's Theme/Pokémon Stadium * SpongeBob: Battle for Bikini Bottom music - Posidome - Dr. EggPlankton's Theme/EggPlankton's Lair * Take a Trip to my House - Uberhaxornova's Theme/TheCreatureHub Game Room * Awake Road Again - Highway Stage - John's Theme/John's House * Crash Site Ruins - Robo's Theme/Robotropolis * Foreigner - Tam Tam's Theme/Aztec Waterfalls * Beast Girl - Cham Cham's Theme/Aztec Ruins * Tekken 2 - Jack-2 Theme - Man of Artificiality - SpongeJack-X20's Theme/Bikini Lab Inc. * Tekken 1/Tekken 2 - U.K. Theme/P-Jack Theme- Made of Stone - PatrickJack-X20's Theme/Outside Bikini Lab Inc. * Shine - Goku's Theme/World Martial Arts Tournament * Fly High - Vegeta's Theme/The Plains * Super Mario Bros. (DUBSTEP) - Unten's Theme/Fantendo World * Step: The Plain - Aingeru's Theme/The Heavens * Vivienne Vee - Remember - Dean's Theme/Junkyard Arena * - Brie's Theme/Rebel Outpost * Team Fortress 2 Sountrack - Playing with Danger - Tank's Theme/Army Base * AC/DC - TNT - Devin's Theme/Demolition Site * Tekken 4 - Fear (Laboratory) - Steel's Theme/Futuristic Tower * - Lita's Theme/Magic School * Tough Enemy - Mario Party 9 Music - Pearl's Theme/Skunk Plains * AC/DC - Highway to Hell - Jessica's Theme/Speed Demons of Hell * - Luna's Theme/Moon Palace * - Billmore's Theme/Long Passage Headquarters * Battle to Pay the Debt [B] - Raphael's Theme/Willamette Mall * Jin Kazama - Hei, Stockgil, and Jyazu's Theme/The Shrine * Fairy Tale of Slaughter - Vivi's Theme/Mirror World * Mattrex (Burn Dinorex) - Fredrerick's Theme/Fire Mountain * Running To Victory - Gingka Storm's Theme/Apocalyptic City * - Oscar South's Theme/Steve Assistant's Lab * - Steve and Wally's Themes/Swordopolis * - Steven III's Theme/Neo Hectare City * No Strings - Marionette's Theme/Freddy's Pizzarea * Asylum - Jesse's Theme/Maximum Mayhem * Look to the Sky - Reiko Hinomoto's Theme/Rumble Roses Rings * Royal Storm - Princess Kitana's Theme/The Courtyard * Sacrifice - Angela's Theme/Altena * Vanoss Outro - Vanossgaming's Theme/gm_construct * Code Monkey - Wreedle Brothers' Theme/Plumbers' Base * Porky Means Business - Orgalorg's Theme/Negative World * Tengurila - Samurai Head's Theme/Tengurila * Tense Atmosphere - Android 16's Theme/Dr. Gero's Hidden Base * Jontron Theme - JontTron's Theme/Jon's Balcony * Juggernaut - Juggernaut's Theme/Construction Site * Trash Head ~Spring Storm~ - Goenitz's Theme/Temple of the Wind * Heat Daze - Ingrid's Theme/Mini-Boss Battle * Doom 3 Main Theme - Cyberdemon's Theme/Hell * Akuma Theme - Akuma's Theme/Old Temple * Gyromite - R.O.B.'s Theme/Stack-Up * KD-0079+ - K' and Whip's Theme/Grand Cannon * C18 - Android 18's Theme/Cell Games * Ice Man (Arctical Adventure Remix) - Ice Man's Theme/Antartic Base * Mute City Remix - Captain Falcon's Theme/Mute City * Magneto - Magneto's Theme/Space Station * Birdie - Birdie's Theme/The Bathroom * Ghosts 'N Goblins - Firebrand's Theme/Graveyard * Pyron - Huitzil and Pyron's Theme/Phantom Train * The theme of Q - Q's Theme/Mini-Boss Battle * Sonic Adventure DX - Chaos 6 - Piraka Chaos' Theme/Ancient Aztec City * Sly Cooper Soundtrack - Eye of the Storm - Mad Light's Theme/Lighthouse Lair * Sly Cooper Soundtrack - Last Call/Day at the Races - Pure Brachion's Theme/Bull Ring * Killer Instinct (Xbox One) Soundtrack - Maya Komplete Dymanic Theme Jaguar Fetales' Theme/Felidae Temple * Mad Max: Fury Road Theme / Soundtrack - Junkie XL - Victor Motors' Theme/Dystopian Streets * Bionicle Heroes Soundtrack - Reidak's Battle - Reidak's Theme/Reidak's Desert, Reidak's Bastion * Bionicle Heroes Soundtrack - Hakann's Battle - Hakann's Theme/Hakann's Volcano, Hakann's Pit * Bionicle Heroes Soundtrack - Vezok's Battle - Vezok's Theme/Vezok's Coastline, Vezok's Deluge * Bionicle Heroes Soundtrack - Zaktan's Battle - Zaktan's Theme/Zaktan's Jungle, Zaktan's Chamber * Bionicle Heroes Soundtrack - Avak's Battle - Avak's Theme/Avak's Stronghold, Avak's Dynamo * Bionicle Heroes Soundtrack - Thok's Battle - Thok's Theme/Thok's Mountain, Thok's Grotto * Sonic Generations - Rival Battle - Shadow (For True Story) - Metal Jack's Theme/Space Colony ARK * Tekken 4 - Gym (Parking Area) - Craig the Hedgehog's Theme/Gym * - Parkisha the Skunk's Theme/City Streets * - Vermilion the HedgeCat's Theme/Sports Park * - Yin the HedgeSkunk's Theme/Cosmic Eye * War of the Monsters - Mindtown Park, Century Airfield (Fight) - Congar's Theme/Midtown Park * War of the Monsters - Atomic Island (Fight) - Kineticlops' Theme/Atomic Island * Cradle - Goldeneye 007 (N64) - Dreaded Z's Theme/Castle Colossus * Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Darkside's Theme/Dark Peaks * Final Boss - Scumoside's Intro Theme * Thor Hammer - Scumocide's Theme/Final Boss Theme * Azazel Temple - Azazel's Theme/Hidden Final Boss Battle * Cherry Blossoms- Tengu and Taira No Masakado's Theme * Song of the North - Notepad and Robin Hood's Theme * Flower Dream - Pangu and Zhang Lang's Theme * NESTS - Ruler of the Dark - K9999 and Angel's Theme * Shinryaku! - Ika Musume's Theme * Cutting Edge - K' John's Theme * Majestic Wings- Yen Sid's Theme * KD-0084 - Vanessa's Theme * Breath of Life - Stocking Rose's Theme * Fighting Spirit - Kung Fu Girl's Theme * A Shadow Creeping Near - Scissorwoman Jemima's Theme * Butterfly - Mina Majikina's Theme * Splash Woman - Splash Woman's Theme * Capcom City - Carol's Theme * Exo - Rival Theme * Capcom Logo - Character Unlocked Theme * * * * * * * * * * * * * Victory (X) - John's Victory Theme * * * * * * * * * * Soundtrack 123 (DBZ) - Goku, Vegeta and Android 18's Victory Theme * * * * Results - Character Result 1 * - Character Result 2 * Heat Capacity - Heroes Ending Theme * Tekken 4 Prologue - Natural Ending Theme * Spacegodzilla Theme - Villain Ending Theme * Flight - Youtube Guest Stars Ending Theme * Sparking- Credits Theme * TBA Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover games